supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...." Gloria: "My word, this family is so huge!" Announcer: "Gloria returns to her hometown of Manhattan to help out a family with a thousand adopted children beating the Sevick Family." French vigintuplets scream Cap Family House witnesses a mansion with 6 floors Meeting the children from Japan [Gloria sees Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi watching Pokemon Black and White] Gloria: "Hello, how are you?" Japanese vigintuplets look back, confused Marci: "They have a hard time speaking English." Gloria: "Maybe I can teach them English." is seen playing with her Cubchoo plush is seen playing with her Pikachu and Eevee plushies is seen playing her Pokemon White 2 game Gloria: "And how old are they?" Kids from Brazil Meeting the Children from Venezuela Marci: "This is Alejandro, Yoli, Julio, Yosibell, Liam, Viki, Osmer, Winy, Lavena, Gliosmar..." Kids from South Korea goes to the 2nd floor and meets Kwan, Joon-ho, Hyun-jung, Kum-ja, Kun-sun, Jae-hwa, Jin, Ja-hoon, Jung, Chul, Hae, Jin-ho, Gab-do, Eun-mi, Eun jung, Eun-young, Joo-chan, Eui-kon, Ji-Kwong, Ha-Neul and Eunkyhung is having patsbingsu Introducing the children from Algeria Meeting the kids from Ghana Children from Togo Vigintuplets from Kenya Marci: "There's Noorkisaruni, Bonface, Habiba, Lisimba, Pasua, Obama, Kipenzi, Chuki, Faiza, Clemo, Hawa, Akello, Verdez, Lameck, Amos, Gakere, Bayyina, Sisya, Nonier and Wambua." Meeting the vigintuplets from Ireland Gloria: "Who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Donovan, Pierce, Margaret, Melvyn, Raicheal, Tibbot, Ealga, Jarlath, Hinolair, Conor, Lilas, Delaney, Teagan, Finn, Declan, Riley, Graham, Cara, Darby and Archibald." Introducing the children from Sweden Gloria: "Hey, who are these kids drawing on papers?" Meeting the Children from France comes into a room and sees Eclair, Lucas, Louis, Camille, Enzo, Hugo, Chloé, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Catherine, Henri, André, Pierre, Suzanne, Françoise and Sylvie. Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 5." Kids from North Korea Meeting the children from Zambia Gloria: "And who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Jafar, David, Chisomo, Miriam, Zvpdon, Saasa, Sonkwe, Shex, Albertina, Perina, Pangzenghui, Mwenya, Febian, Cheyenne, Wamunyima, Chaka, Silvestor, Stephen, Lumamba and Nascimanto," Kids from Colombia Meeting the children from Denmark goes to the front room and meets Sebastian, Frida, Storm, Josefine, Anton, Laura, Ida, Selma, Rasmus, Maja, Mikkel, Nanna, Magnus, Freja, Sander, Alberte, Emil, Malou, Felix and Mathilde playing and building with LEGO block towers Marci: "These are our 18-month-old vigintuplets from Denmark." Gloria: "Hello!" Introducing the vigintuplets from Belgium Meeting the kids from Poland Gloria: "Who are those kids here eating lunch?" Marci: "That's Jadwiga, Jola, Madej, Jacek, Jerzy,...and there's Adamski, Adelina, Beata, Anna, Rola, Mila, Ola, Estera, Artur, Natalia, Danica, Pela, Krzysztof, Staly and Marcin." Children from Mexico goes in and meets Axayacatl, Zeltzin, Acacitli, Chantico, Ayauhcihuatl, Chicomecoatl, Atlacaya, Itzli, Atl, Chantico, Papantzin, Motecuhzoma Mayahuel, Tepin, Xochitl, Papan, Acolhnahuaca, Macuilmalinal, Atotoztli and Izel Gloria: "Why hello there, everyone!" Chantico: "Hola, Gloria!" Gloria: "How old are you all?" Papantzin: "Somos los ocho años de edad." (Translates to: "We are all eight years old.") Kids from Israel Kids from Malaysia Kids from Scotland goes out and meets Leslie, Brodie, Blake, Evan, Fraser, Duncan, Christy, Scott, Blair, Jamie, Isobel, Ainsleigh, Lindsay, Annabel, Tavia, Bonnie, Kenzy, Dallas, Cameron and Tara Vigintuplets from Chile sees Nulpi, Lucero, Yenien, Tamara, Lilen, Zahndra, Yerimen, Cristobal, Javeria, Manuel, Hector, Marco, Ricardo, Esteban, Jorge, Juan, Ignacio, Macarena and Romina Meeting the kids from Uganda Introducing the children from India Marci: "This is Abeer, Gandha, Hardik, Kaksi, Kakshi, Kami, Kuber, Mukut, Mahaki, Malini, Malika, Nikhat, Prem, Sugandha, Shefali, Subash, Shushma, Sourabh, Kaksi and Parimal." Meeting the kids from Ecuador Introducing the children from Bangladesh Kids from Thailand Children from New Zealand Marci: "Over there is Helen..." Vigintuplets from the Netherlands Introducing the children from Switzerland Meeting the children from Norway Kids from Bolivia Kids from Libya Kids from Canada goes into a room and meets Martin, Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, Johnpaul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank Gloria: "Hi! How are you?" Gloria: "How old are you all?" Emma-Lee: "We are 3." Kids from Vietnam introducing the children from Pakistan Kids from Turkey Children from Finland [Gloria goes up to the fifth floor and meets Outi, Jyrki, Minna, Sami, Aini, Toivo, Inka, Miska, Pinja, Mikko, Selka, Saku, Aama, Joni, Henna, Jussi, Mikaela, Siiri, Jani and Tatu playing with their Angry Birds plushes] Kids from Hungary Kids from Egypt Kids from Argentina Kids from Greece goes to the kitchen and meets Cyrano, Delia, Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Colin, Olivia, Sophia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Sirena, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge and Mariano Meeting the children from England appears Gloria: "Hi, Dennis!" Dennis: "Welcome, you bratty woman!" throws a bag of Percy Pigs at Gloria Marci: "That is Dennis. Over there is Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, James, Alfie, Caimbrie, Harry, Willliam and Alicia," is hugging her Pudsey Bear is reading a book to her Pudsey Bear Meeting the children from South Africa goes into the parlor and meets Aaliyah, Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone Meeting the children from Spain goes into a den and meets Blanca, Miguel, Monica, Carlos, Lorena, Pedro, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Andrea, Javier, Lucia, Antonio, Lorena, Raul, Aitana, Enrique, Candela and Sergio Meeting the children from Saudi Arabia goes into a room and meets Romaisa, Mariam, Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Saba, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Sohail, Irfan, Faheen, Aabida and Laila Meeting the Children from China goes to the dining room and meets Mulan, Hao, Ming-Hoa, Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Mei-Lin, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Yan-yan, Piao, Jiao-jie and Zhu Meeting the Children from Russia Gloria: "Right over there is Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Sashenka, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena." Meeting the children from Iceland Marci: "We have Ísak, Katrin, Iris, Bjorn, Einor, Harpa, Inga, Oskar, Dagur, Gunnar, Júlíus, Hermann, Thordius, Ragheidur, Gudny, Brynjar, Anita, Einor, Tinna and Emil." Oskar: "Velkomin heim til okkar, Gloria!" (Translation: "Welcome to our house, Gloria!") Kids from Australia goes into the backyard and meets Ellora, Vixen, Bindi, Shanu, Sowmya, Tobias, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Cody, Zaya, Rhythm, Chameleon, Zarish, Suja and Reggae Observation Begins Dennis (One of the vigintuplets from England): "You stupid Italian hag, shut the (bleep) up!" Marci: "Hey, I do not appreciate you being racist to me just because I was born in Italy." to Moses (one of the vigintuplets from South Africa, talking to his other vigintuplet siblings): "Yo, dudes! We South Africans own a party limo so we can party all day with our pals and go to the mall tonight to steal stuff!" Aaliyah: "Oh, yeah! Party!" South African vigintuplets scramble into the party limo and drive away Marci: "Come back, now!" Moses: "So long, suckers!" Monica (One of the vigintuplets from Spain): "No espere por nosotros!" (Translates to: "Don't wait up for us!") Polo: "Losers!" cut to: is in the kitchen talking to Marci Gloria: "Did any of your kids ruin any holidays?" Marci: "Of course! Christmas was ho-ho-horrible! At the mall, our South African vigintuplets stole from stores and the security guards caught them when they stole a few items. When we went to a Christmas Carol play, Mulan and some of her vigintuplet siblings ruined it by tearing the curtains with a knife and destroying the scenery on stage by setting it on fire. The South African vigintuplets, Mulan, Dennis, and several of the other kids found nothing but coal in their stocking on Christmas day. Also on Christmas dinner, they started a food fight. On New Year's Eve, the South African vigintuplets decided to steal a few things from the mall including cigarettes and drugs. They also partied with Moses' best friend named James at his house without permission and they all got into bottles of vodka. They also used fireworks without permission and started a fire that was so large it burned down one home. Moses' friend's mom and I got a call from the police stating all of the information about this incident. They were arrested for doing so and got put in jail for a period of 2 weeks and they missed the ball drop at times square." Gloria: "What about Thanksgiving, St. Valentine's Day, Halloween, Easter, and St. Patrick's Day?" Marci: "Thanksgiving was nothing but a disaster. The kids had a food fight. Mulan begged for rice instead of turkey. They also played football in the house when we asked them to play the game outside." Gloria: "How did Halloween go?" Marci: "It was downright awful. Mulan ran in the streets and then peed on it, which I found utterly disgusting. Dennis threw rocks and other objects at a neighbor's house. Celine shouted "Trick or Poopyhead" towards one of the neighbors. When we returned home. Mulan gobbled up the rest of her siblings' candy. Also, the South African vigintuplets purchased some dynamite and bombs on eBay and they threw it at my car. It was damaged and they attacked the Japanese vigintuplets with a hammer and stabbed them all with knives. They were arrested by the police because of this." Marci: "As for St. Patrick's Day..." Matthew: "St. Valentine's Day," Parent Meeting Family Schedule Dennis pokes fun of Matthew Dennis: "Daddy is a four-eyes!" Matthew: "Stop poking fun of me, mate!" Dennis: "You are a nerdy (bleep)!" Matthew: "I said stop it!" Dennis: "Well, you are a bratty nerd! (bleep) YOU!" Matthew: "That langauge shall not be tolerated under any circumstances." Around the World Reward Chart Gloria: "I introduced the Around the World Reward Chart for the parents." Gloria: "I would like you to use the Around the World Reward Chart to reward your children when they reach their goal." Marci: "Sounds good." Matthew: "Brilliant if you ask me!" Discipline Gloria: "It wasn't long before the Chinese vigintuplets wanted rice, but the parents said they are having vegetables for tonight. They then threw a fit." Yan-yan: "我討厭蔬菜!" (Translation:"I hate vegetables!") Marci: "Yan-yan, we are having vegetables, sweetie." Yan-yan: "但我們想飯!" (Translation: "But we wanted rice!") and her other vigintuplet siblings scream at the top of their lungs Gloria: "Marci, I would like you to give the kids a warning, and if they misbehave, place them in timeout." Marci: "Guys, this is your warning, if you don't come with us to eat your veggies, you are going in timeout. Do you understand?" throws her plate of veggies against the wall Marci: "Right! Naughty Circle!" Mulan: "不，我不想去超时t!" (Translates to: "No, I don't wanna go to time out!") places Mulan onto the Naughty Circle Marci: "You were placed on the Naughty Circle because you didn't listen when you were asked to eat your vegetables." minutes later Mulan: "Sorry, mommy." Marci: "Thank you. I accept your apology." and Mulan hug Onward Dining Out Hostess: "Party of...1,002?" Marci, Chikayo, Tariko, Kasumi, Satoshi, Kenji, Chul, Camille, A'azz, Cameron, Cristobal, Cyrano, Colin, Rhythm, Fang, Charlie, Kai, Caimbrie, Chantico, Mulan, Yan-yan, Moses, Yukina, Mao, Catherine, Chloé, Christy, Celine, Cody, Chameleon, Yoshi, Mei Lin, Carlos, Candela and the rest of the family are seated at a restaurant Celine: "These carrots are yucky!" Mulan: "我不喜欢芹菜!" (Translation: "I don't like celery!") Dennis: "I am not gonna try spinach!" pushes her bowl of carrots away from her Stay in Bed Gloria: "The younger kids refused to go to bed and wanted to stay up extra late doing activities." Celine: "We don't wanna go to bed!" Marci: "Celine. You need to sleep. It's bedtime." Mulan: "I'm not sleepy." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts